


Bottomcest vore lol

by InfinitySatan



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Bottomcest, Brother/Brother Incest, Ficlet, Gay, Incest, John!Nigel, M/M, Macro/Micro, Rob!Nick, Sibling Incest, Vore, Vore Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySatan/pseuds/InfinitySatan
Summary: It's 8/8. Vore day. I had to.
Relationships: Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!)/Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bottomcest vore lol

**Author's Note:**

> It's 8/8. Vore day. I had to.

Nigel held his brother in his hand, quietly observing the doll-sized man. Everything about him was tiny and adorable, all down to the size of his dick. Nick squirmed, the giant fingers around his waist and chest felt good and awkward all at once. He felt powerless, as he was so much smaller than he was supposed to be.

Nigel lifted Nick up to his face, taking a closer look at every miniaturized part of his body. He moved his other hand up to poke Nick’s nipples, which the latter seemed to enjoy. 

“Hh, N-Nigel...” he was still sensitive as always, but having giant hands all over him seemed to heighten the pleasure. Nigel continued to rub his brother’s chest, coaxing little noises out of him. 

Nigel brought Nick closer, putting his hardened dick into his mouth. Nick was immediately filled with pleasure, this was a sensation he hadn’t felt before. Nigel’s tongue completely wrapped around his length, teasing every sensitive bit of him. His noises grew louder the closer he got to his release, which Nigel worked towards eagerly.

Soon enough, the shrunken man came in his brother's mouth, Nigel licking up the tiny amount and swallowing eagerly. 

“Aww, Nicky... that was adorable.” Nigel giggled as Nick tried to wriggle out of his brother's grasp. But when Nigel opened his mouth further, it seemed his plans were going elsewhere.

Nick felt himself slide along his brother’s tongue, his ass being teased by the tip of it. Nigel stopped momentarily to lick at his hole, causing him to writhe in pleasure in his brother's hot and sticky mouth. He continued to slide down his throat, the warmth of it all calming him and almost lulling him to sleep. Nigel finally swallowed, letting out a relieved sigh. Nick felt gross yet amazing inside of his brother, not minding the slipperiness of his stomach. It was relaxing, and he soon found himself falling asleep inside.

Once Nick woke up again, he was clean and warm, wrapped in a blanket with Nigel lying exhausted next to him. He smiled, and wiggled to place a kiss on his brother's giant forehead before snuggling back to sleep. This was only one of many times they would do this.


End file.
